Red Desire
by egoshipper246
Summary: EGOSHIPPING! This is a collaboration between me and oatmealtsui! Misty's been drooling over Gary for some time now, but he hasn't noticed. One day, she accidentally walks into his room. What's going to happen? Does he like her as much as she likes him? Find out! Please read and review! Multichapter story XD
1. Chapter 1

_This is a collaboration between me (egoshipper246) and oatmealtsui !_

_Disclaimer- Neither of us own Pokemon, unfortunately…_

**Chapter 1**

I've always had a crush on Gary. His smile, his hair, his body. I never realized how strong my desire was until now. I accidentally walked into his bedroom. He was laying on his bed, still wet, flipping through channels on the TV. I tried not to stare, but it was hard. The drops of water dripped down his muscles. His perfectly defined muscles.

I thought back to our travels. I always tried to make my flirting with him obvious, but I doubt he noticed me… he always had his cheerleaders around that were far prettier than me, and I wasn't the most attractive girl back then. Sometimes, I would get a little bit jealous, and wished I was one of his cheerleaders, but I doubt that Gary even liked me. He always teased Ash. One day, I eavesdropped on their private conversation. He was teasing Ash about traveling with me for so long, and never making a move. Ash replied by saying he didn't like me like that. Gary told him that he might ask me out, surprising me. Unfortunately, he never did. He might've been joking, he probably was.

One day, when Ash was finally done traveling, we went back to Pallet. We were at Ash's house, and he got an invitation to a celebration party. Pallet wanted to celebrate Ash's and Gary's accomplishments, so they had a party at Professor Oak's house.

I decided to go shopping for a bikini to try to impress Gary. It was probably stupid, it wouldn't make him like me more, right? I decided on an aquamarine bikini. We arrived at the party a few days later, and when it got over, we decided to stay the night at Professor Oak's house, out of convenience. That's when I walked into his bedroom. Sure, it was an accident, but I'm glad it happened.

I tried not to drool over him.

_*Cough*_

I made my presence known, and Gary seemed startled. He looked over at me and fell off of his bed. I quickly ran over to him to help him up, but I tripped and fell on him.

"Ohmigosh, Gary! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Well to be honest I'm better now that you're here."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I told Ash that if I ever got the chance, that I would ask you out."

I slowly leaned towards him. It was like gravity. Our lips touched slightly, and then he leaned in more to deepen the kiss. My world stopped. We were in our own world, if only for a moment.

We were brought out of it by Ash walking in the door. Our lips separated quickly, but he knew.

After a long awkward pause, Gary spoke.

"So Ashy-boy, do you remember that thing I told you when we were traveling? Like about misty? Well you never made a move so I did," he said with a smile.

"What?! No fair, Gary!"

Ash just stood there in shock, and after an awkward silence, he said, "Congrats Gary! I'm really happy for you! Just be sure to take care of Misty okay? And use protection!" he shouted as he threw us a condom and ran out of Gary's room.

"Well, I think I know what we have to do," Gary said as he shut his door and locked it.

"No," I said firmly.

"Why not?"

"Umm… hello? We just found out each others' feelings, and we barely know each other, so I am NOT going to have sex with you… yet."

"Fine," he said with an evil glare. His expression then changed to a smirk. "As long as you agree to go on a date with me."

"Okay. One date."

_To Be Continued…_

**Cliffhanger! Please read and review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a collaboration between me (egoshipper246) and oatmealtsui!_

_Disclaimer- Neither of us own Pokemon, unfortunately…_

_We both wrote the first chapter, but it's easier to just trade off, so I wrote this chapter, she'll write the next one, so on and so forth._

_P.S.- Sorry for the long wait, but here it is finally!_

**Chapter 2**

"What should I wear?" I thought aloud in my room. Gary had just asked, well told, me that we're going on a date. Tonight.

"Need help?"

I jumped in surprise and looked towards the voice coming from my doorway.

"Lily, you scared me!"

"Like, sorry Misty, but I heard you talking to yourself," she smirked.

"I don't need your help," I grumbled.

"It looks like you do. Like, since when have you worried how you dress?"

"I have a date tonight," I whispered.

She screamed.

"A DATE?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! VIOLET, DAISY, COME QUICK!"

"Lily!" I groaned.

"Is someone dying?"

"Yeah, like, why all the yelling?"

"Misty has a date tonight," Lily grinned.

Violet and Daisy shrieked.

"With who?!" they both shouted in unison.

"Yeah, Misty, like, tell us!" Lily pleaded.

"Gary Oak," I whispered while looking down.

"WHAT?!" they all shouted at once.

"It's a long story," I reasoned.

"Well we have, like, nothing but time," Daisy said.

"Yeah, c'mon Misty. Like, tell us!" pleaded Violet.

"Fine," I grumbled.

I told them about the party and how Gary had liked me since we traveled as kids. And how he kissed me. I left out the fact that his shirt was off, for obvious reasons.

"Misty!" Lily gushed. "We are, like, so happy for you!"

"Like, yeah Misty! So happy!" agreed Violet and Daisy.

"That's great and all," I started, "but I really need to get ready, he'll be here in like ten minutes."

They all shrieked.

"Daisy, you get her outfit. Violet, you go get the makeup. I'll start on your hair," grinned Lily.

Fifteen minutes later, as Violet put the finishing touches on my makeup, the doorbell rang. I straightened my shirt, brushed off my dark skinny jeans, and started walking down the stairs before I turned around.

"Thanks," I said sincerely.

"Like, don't worry about it," Lily winked. "You just have fun on your date," she grinned.

"Be safe!" shouted Violet.

"Use protection!" yelled Daisy, even louder.

"Guys," I groaned. "Can I please answer the door?" I asked snidely.

They quietly nodded as I opened the door and pushed Gary back out and led him back to his car.

"Don't want me to come in?"

I got into the passenger seat of his car and he stood outside the driver's side door.

"Misty, I am not driving until you tell me why I can't come in."

I opened my mouth to speak when, almost as if on cue, a voice came from the house.

"Be careful!" shouted Lily.

"And safe!" winked Violet.

"Use-" Daisy started before I cut her off.

"BYE!" I shouted, flustered.

Gary got in the car laughing and drove. I hope he couldn't see how red my face was.

"So," he smirked, "your sisters embarrass you?"

"How could you tell," I moped sarcastically.

"Well you're pretty red," he grinned.

"Shut up and drive," I grimaced.

"I'm just saying," he reasoned.

"Well don't."

Silence. Five minutes later I spoke up.

"So where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere that's going to make you happier than you are now," he grinned.

"Who says I'm happy now?"

"No one, which is how I know you'll be happier when we get there," he winked.

"You better not try to make a move on me, I'm not in the best mood right now."

"I can tell."

I slapped him. On the cheek. Hard.

"What was that for?" he questioned.

"You know what it was for! Who are you to say that I'm not in a good mood?!" I fumed.

"Well, your boyfriend?" he grinned.

'_Is he asking me to be his girlfriend? He's going to have to do better than that..'_

I kept quiet.

"Well?" he spoke.

"Well what?" I played dumb.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?" I continued the act.

"Are you my girlfriend?" he asked, getting frustrated.

"That depends," I smiled.

"Depends on what?" he prodded.

"If you ask me like a lady deserves to be asked. With respect."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Much better," I sighed. "I guess so," I teased.

"You only guess?" he asked worriedly.

I leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I would love to be your girlfriend," I winked.

"That's better," he grinned.

"So," I began, "now that I'm your girlfriend," I winked, "you have to tell me where we're going."

"Looks like I won't have to," he smiled and gestured to the right.

"The cove?"

"Yep," he grinned.

"How did you know this is my favorite place?"

"Well, let's just say I had a hunch," he smirked.

"Gary Oak," I began, "you wouldn't have been spying on you, now would you?" I grinned.

"Of course not! I'd like to call it 'keeping an eye on you,'" he reasoned.

I laughed. It meant a lot that he already cared about me that much.

He pulled over to the side of the road, got out of the car, and led me to the cove.

"This is beautiful," I beamed as I saw the picnic he had planned for us. "Did you do this all by yourself?"

"Only for you," he winked. I blushed.

…

After we finished eating the Italian dinner Gary made, consisting of angel hair pasta, meat sauce, garlic bread, and a cannoli to share for dessert, he asked if I wanted to go for a swim.

"But Gary, I don't have a swimsuit," I said in disappointment. There is no way I'd go swimming in skinny jeans.

"Hold on a sec," he said as he jogged back to his car.

As he came back, in swim trunks, I noticed he held something in his hand. Something aquamarine colored. The exact same color as my-

"You stole my swimsuit?" I questioned.

"Didn't steal," he reasoned. "Borrowed."

I remember leaving it at Professor Oak's house after the party earlier. He must've asked for it.

"Well are you gonna put it on?" he asked.

"You're just dying to see me in a bikini, aren't you?" I smirked.

"You know me so well," he joked.

"Don't peek!" I shouted after I hid behind the bushes.

After I finished changing I peeked out to see Gary sitting down waiting. His muscles were so toned. I wanted to just attack him, but I decided a different approach.

I ran out of the bushes and dove into the clear blue water.

I heard a splash after me.

Then it all went dark.

_To Be Continued…_

**Please review!(:**


End file.
